


What Happens in Jersey

by iamtheletter13, Mymeoh



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, Glory Hole, Incest, M/M, Prostitute Grunkle Stan, Twincest, college age Stans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-22 08:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10693404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamtheletter13/pseuds/iamtheletter13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mymeoh/pseuds/Mymeoh
Summary: Ford tries out the local glory hole, and his brother happens to be on the other side.





	1. Chapter 1

Ford was sweating under his sweater vest, taking a deep breath and stepping into the bar’s bathroom. It smelled kinda bad, and was a bit busier than he'd hoped, but he had already gotten the money out of the bank. It was in his budget, he couldn't back down, now.

Ford pushed past a biker who seemed to be guarding one of the stalls. He assumed that was probably either security, or he was in line for the other end of this transaction. 

He locked himself into a stall and stuffed a twenty through the hole, waiting for it to be taken and freeing his already growing arousal with shaking hands.

Stan yanked the money away gleefully. He put on some chapstick and knocked on the wall. He'd give this guy a good time.

Ford tried to regain his composure, pushing his dick through the hole, trying not to let it touch the stall. Yuck.

Stan stroked his dick, licking his lips at the smell. He craved this nasty behavior. The chubby man licked up his shaft, breathing heavily on the moistened skin.

Ford held his breath, having almost not expected any contact at all. He pressed his hand on the wall and scooted closer, holding his pants up with the other one.

“Mmmmh,” Stan licked over his cockhead. He was biiig. Nice. He stroked down his shaft while he sucked at the tip.

Ford gasped, forehead settling on the stall separator. He groaned, pushing flush against the wall.

Haha, he was an eager guy, too. Stan reached under his dick, petting the thick vein with his fingers. He sucked more into his mouth, sighing happily at the disgusting stretch of his lips.

Ford was worried about his identity being revealed, or he would have asked him to hurry up. He wanted to feel this stranger’s throat before he came, but it felt like it wouldn't be easy to last so long.

Stan, loving to tease his gents, squeezed the bottom of his cock. He wasn't going to cum until Stanley decided he would. He bobbed his head suddenly, working his cock like the greedy whore he was.

Ford grunted, biting his knuckle and thrusting in time with the bob of his head. Hhholy fuck.

Stan keened, trying to urge growls out of anyone who might be able. He slurped and pulled back wholly, teasing his head with his tongue.

That got a snarl out of Ford, whose knuckles knocked against the divider when he tried to grab the stranger’s hair.

Stan grinned. Nasty. He shoved his head forward, deep throating him with a choking sound.

Ford moaned noisily, closing his eyes.  
“Ca-can you take more?”

Stan choked again, pulling back and coughing. Holy shit, hoooly fucking shit. 

Ford turned pink, standing still and listening to him sputter. Maybe not. He didn't think he was that big.

Stan sat still for a moment, breathing in and out shakily. Shiiit. This was more disgusting than usual… he'd never… not his twin. He hummed a bit, reeeally not sure what he might do.

“Do-do you need more money?” Ford asked meekly.

Stan grimaced. His cock was..was fucking huge. Could he really…? If he was going to, he may as well go all the way. He knocked on his own stall and opened it, whispering to his bouncer.

“Hey!” The man banged on Ford’s door. He says 20 more and he'll ride it.”

“Wh- Ride- through the wall?” Ford asked, holding up his pants and searching for his wallet.

“He'll figure it out.”

Stan keened again, pushing his own pants down. He was so aroused it was painful.

“Yeah, here, here.” Ford shoved a bill through the hole, hearing it hit the floor on the other side, and stuck his dick through the hole again.

Stan shifted around in the stall. He awkwardly reached under him and sat against his dick. He grunted, having to move around a couple times before he felt the relief of Ford pushing inside him. He covered his mouth and sat on it. It was sooo long.

Ford growled, scratching at the wall and waiting until he was mostly inside before beginning to thrust, hoping he wouldn't slip out. He was too far gone to worry about the consequences. 

Stan was horrified, and it added to the burning pleasure in his belly. He worked his thick thighs, riding fast against him. He muffled his whine, wanting to beg for noise and pain.

Ford panted hard, trying to fuck deeper into him.  
“I-I can't knot.” He warned. He would knot, he just didn't want it stuck in the hole in the wall.

Stan punched his own stall in anger. Fuck!!! He rode harder, panting hard as he tried to work it from him.

Ford wished he could grab whoever he was fucking, mark their hips with his nails, break the skin of his neck. He pulled back, cumming against Stan’s ass and filling his hand with his knot with a grunt.

Stan gushed down his own legs. Fuck this was worse torture. He couldn't even jump stalls and seduce the guy. He'd never get that fucking knot and he was pissed. He knocked rapidly on his own door.

“He wants you to get the fuck out,” the bouncer rumbled.

“Wh-ri-right now?” Ford pushed his dick into his pants forcefully, hissing and pulling them into place.  
“Okay, okay I'm leaving.” He assured, hesitating at the door before rushing out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ford reluctantly takes Fiddleford to a kink party and his brother finds him. Sort of.

It was darkly lit, the lights all had a purple or pink hue and the air was filled with incense. Stanley was having trouble sniffing out anyone who might be interesting, and the music was just loud enough to hide the undertones of growls in people's voices.

Stanley was proud of his body. He was muscular but his omega fat clung on top of his strong legs and arms-and especially his tum. He wore a maroon babydoll and matching garter, his thigh highs silky-safe for a few nail rips. He felt sexy.

There was already cum on his cheek and a bit on his chest, both from different people. Stanley hadn't let anyone fuck him... yet. He was teasing himself, knowing it would be so fucking good when he got some dick. 

For now, Stan grabbed a sucker from a bowl of treats and lounged on a large bean bag.

“Fi-” Ford stopped himself. Don't use names. Still, Fiddleford had begged him to come, and not to drink, but he was gone. Ford was alone amongst a crowd of people, some of them fucking on the couches, some looking him over.   
Fidds had told him he had two options; something skimpy and vile or his best suit, and he'd chosen the latter, carrying around a cola in a whiskey glass and searching the crowd. Might as well enjoy himself.

He spotted a thick omega by the wall, settled in an inviting way, and wandered over. He'd seen several other sexual initiations, and they'd mostly been silent. So he stood before the frilly-dressed omega and pulled off his coat, smiling sharply under his wolf mask. 

Stan popped the sucker from his lips. Mm. This man was skinny but broad-chested. He looked him over quickly, eyes stopping on his gorgeous hands. Fuuuck.

He should've just stood up and left, but instead Stanley grabbed his wrist and ran his lips down a finger. He sucked at the tip and looked up at him through his deep colored, feathery mask.

Ford shivered, stepping closer and pushing his finger deeper into his mouth. He opened his own mouth to speak, but decided against it, closing it again and growling in a warning sort of way.

Stan pulled back and leaned back onto his beanbag. He sucked his candy again then tapped it against his lips-signalling he wanted kissing. His other hand slid over his supple thigh and he keened softly.

Ford dropped to his knees and admired Stan’s legs, reminded of his brother and feeling terrible for it. Still... he was already doing something filthy, might as well go all the way with it. 

He leaned carefully forward, pressing their mouths together. He shoved his tongue into his mouth when he smelled cum, unaware of the aggressive motion until he was already exploring Stan’s mouth with the wet muscle.

Stan’s eyes rolled back when Ford just attacked his mouth. He was already wooed by him worshipping his legs, but fuuuck he didn't know he had it in him.

The omega grabbed Ford’s upper arms, squeezing before running his hands over his chest. He started kissing him back fervently, challenging his “authority.”

Ford ground against him, grabbing a fistful of hair and sucking on his tongue, breaking away with a string of cloudy saliva connecting them. This was disgusting. He leaned lower, planting a kiss on Stan’s thigh and settling the other leg on his shoulder.

Stan’s heart was pounding in his ears. He submitted under his twin, feeling more eager than guilty this time. He loved how awful he felt, knowing they were related but doing it anyway. He looked at Ford and let out a wheeze. He was sexy as fuck between his legs like that. Stan hugged his leg into his neck, his other thigh shaking under Ford's touch in his excitement. 

Ford bit, settling his hand under Stan’s thigh and squeezing it, relishing the way it squished in his fingers. He moved to the thigh that was pressed against his ear and sucked, moaning.  
“I'm gonna fuck you so hard in a minute.”

Stan moaned raggedly, trying to keep quiet. He wasn't embarrassed or afraid to join the chorus of sighs and moans, but Ford didn't need to recognize him. He humped upwards into nothing, whimpering pathetically. 

“Be patient.” Ford snarled at him, attracting the attention of an omega nearby. He took another few moments to kiss and bite his thighs before crawling up again, one of Stan’s thighs pinned to his chest.  
“Can I?” He asked, already freeing his dick.

Stanley felt deliciously stimulated, his nerves on fire. He nodded fast, afraid he might stain his panties with how wet he was. He tried to spread his legs but couldn’t, trapped under Ford's hands. It was great. Stan whimpered again, partially hoping he might call over another alpha to get Ford to fuck him faster. Ford pulled his panties aside and rubbed his head at Stan’s rim.

“Are you a filthy slut?” He certainly was wet. Ford watched him stretch around his dick. He didn't mind that this omega wasn't speaking, he was probably afraid he'd be found out. Ford wouldn't have been speaking, but his hands were unmistakable. If anybody recognized him, they'd immediately know. Ford reminded himself not to come to one of these events again. It was pretty risky.

Stan gasped and bit his own finger. He nodded, looking away. He was a horribly filthy slut. He hissed and hid more into the bean bag, surrounded on all sides by stimuli. He pushed against his cock selfishly to take more in.

Ford bucked forward, pushing a good bit of it in, trying to slowly ease it in. He leaned over him, nibbling his jaw.  
“Fuck, you even have his jaw…” He massaged the thigh he had trapped, scratching the outside. 

“Mmmnhh!!!” Stan squeezed around his cock. He bit his lip, feeling like he might cum when Ford mentioned him. He had to have been...u-unless Ford found another strong jawed chubby omega. There were a lot of tourists. He growled and tugged Ford closer, rolling on him.

Ford bucked deep, settling inside him and relishing the wet heat on all of his dick, pulling back to slam forward, grunting and breathing hard, making it a mission to fill this omega with his knot. He hadn't knot in weeks and last time it hadn't been so nice.

Stan sucked on his stubbled neck, biting at his flesh. He grabbed his shirt collar and hissed into his ear, “knot. In. Me.”

Ford didn't recognize the voice with his raspy tone, thrusting fast to try and follow his command before filling him, trembling and squeezing where his hands had settled. Stan curled into him, one leg squeezing his side as the other worked against his ear. He shuddered hard, tremors slamming through his body as he was filled with Ford's knot. Ford gripped his dick, stroking it fast to help him to an orgasm. He'd heard that making an omega cum really hard made them ripple around your dick if you did it right.

Stan kicked and grabbed at the bean bag, gasping and mewling for Ford as he humped into his hand. It made the knot move and that was driving him insane!!! Stan pulled his leg back and kicked again, thrashing his head and grasping at his face and mask and Ford, trying to keep hold of something. He came hard, head dropped back into the fabric as he silently screamed, voice squeaking slightly.

Ford’s eyes were locked on Stan’s mouth, watching him in the throes of pleasure. That was hot. He shifted inside Stan, panting.

Stan clenched around him as a second wave came over him, milking his cock as the knot was moved. He was going to die it felt so good!

Ford grabbed a fistful of Stan’s hair, knocking his mask of.

And turned white.

He fixed Stan’s mask, glancing around worriedly like everyone around knew they were siblings.  
“Sta-Stan?” He whispered carefully. 

Stan’s insides turned cold. His eyes snapped open under his mask and he stared up at Ford. “....y...yea,” he answered. There was no way to hide that he knew. Ford was unmistakable.

He swallowed hard but decided to take a different approach. Ford felt so good…. “You didn't have to pay me this time.”

Ford turned scarlet, this time, wishing he wasn't trapped by his knot. His chest heaved and he leaned forward, licking up the side of his neck and rocking their bodies again. Might as well.  
“You're a whore for your brother's cock.”

Stan melted into the bean bag, tilting his head for him. “Nnngh I've been dreaming about this knot,” he whispered. “Wanted to come ride you in your fancy college dorm while you slept.” He grabbed Ford's hair, needing to hold onto him.

“You're… disgusting.” So was he. His knot swelled a bit as he came again, shuddering and nibbling Stan’s earlobe.   
“How often do you suck off strangers in the bathroom at the Chug’n’Glug?”

Stan arched his back, hissing through his teeth. He moved around to free his leg from Ford’s shoulder, sighing in relief. “every Thursday and every other Saturday night,” he wheezed. “How often do you fuck holes in walls,” Stan countered. 

“Just that once.” Ford admitted.   
“I've got awful luck. I had to knot in my hand, you owe me twenty bucks.” He was finally able to pull out, not really wanting to think about it.

Stan leaned up and nipped his throat, keening submissively. “Did you want to knot in that hole?”

“No, I wanted to knot in you. So… twenty bucks or you let me fuck you again.” He reasoned. He'd thought of it plenty of times before, so he couldn't be angry at Stan for fulfilling their mutual fantasy without his knowledge.   
“You figured out it was me?” He laid on Stan’s chest, which had swelled since he first spotted him.

“You talked...can't hide your hands ether.” Stan played with his hair. “mmif you fuck me again, you gotta roll me over.” He loved being fucked from behind. “You're a wolf tonight anyway, you like doggy style.”

Ford furrowed his eyebrows, touching his face. Oh, yeah.   
“I didn't think my voice was too distinctive, but… you'd be the only person to pick it out of a crowd.” 

“...Your voice is very distinct.” Stan licked and groomed his hair, purring low. Ford's voice made him squirm. “You came right to me when you got here.” 

“That's because I'm just as disgusting as you are.” Ford admitted.

“You wanted me,” Stan breathed. “Right??”

The alpha buried his face into Stan’s chest, laughing and looking up at him.  
“I did. I wouldn't admit it, but…”

Stan grinned. “Gross.” He ran both hands into Ford's hair, ruffling hard. “the fuck you at a kink party for??”

“My roommate dragged me here to be his DD. And probably to get me to ‘loosen up’.”  
Ford walked his fingers up Stan’s side, squeezing him.  
“I guess it worked.”

Stan giggled a little and swatted his hand. “chubby chaser. Didn't even finger me, the worst alpha.”

“You smelled too good.” And Stan hadn't needed to be fingered.   
“You're not here to cuddle. Why don’t I let you have fun with other people.” While he watched, of course.

Stan grinned. “Then get offa me, Sixer."


End file.
